


The Golden Rule

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Kidnapped, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “Fuckingfinally,”Arthur gasps out the moment Eames tears off his duct tape.





	The Golden Rule

“Fucking _finally,”_ Arthur gasps out the moment Eames tears off his duct tape.

“Should I be offended?” Eames says, busying himself with Arthur’s bindings.

“Yes,” Arthur says fervently. “I probably could’ve saved _you_ in about _half_ the time you took to get here, you incompetent--”

Eames presses their lips together hurriedly, kisses long enough for Arthur’s face to go slack underneath his, a newly-freed hand coming up to touch Eames’s side.

“Silence is golden,” Eames chides once they break apart.

“I hate you,” Arthur says. But what he really means is. Well.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
